Timeless
by Austria The Moo Cow
Summary: Roderich finds himelf attracted to Gilbert, but does Gilbert know? Pru/Aus, boy on boy, if you don't like, don't read. Rated T for slight fluff at beginning and more later in the story.


**Oh hi, I forgot my old fanfic account password so this should work… Anywho, I don't own anything except for maybe a computer. I dedicate this story to **_**Otaku1o1**_**, great author and my partner in Hetalia and Blue Exorcist fangirling.**

I had just woken up and it was hard. I felt physically drained and my emotions were rampant in my head. I slowly leaned up and fumbled for my glasses. I managed to get them on the third time and the clock had already read 5:27 am. Groaning, I realized it was yet another day of the lovely torture called school. I shuffled into the bathroom and washed my face with some water and looked up at the mirror. A teenage guy stared back with bright purple eyes stared back. _I should seriously get some colored contacts, _I thought.

_Or maybe some more hairspray. There's never enough._

Sighing, I swept my oak brown hair back one more time and got ready to get in the shower. Turning the handle, I tilted my head back and let a sigh come gratefully out of my lips. I reached over to get the shampoo and conditioner and went about getting my hair done. I finished in about ten minutes and wrapped a towel around my waist. Unlatching the door and stepping out, I walked confidently towards the sink counter. I was doing fine for about like two steps and suddenly, I hit the top of my head, very hard.

_Mother of mother of effing mother of Jesus H. Christ that FRIKKIN HURT!_

I timidly rubbed the top of my head and felt no bumps, scrapes or wet blood. A grazing of my head was much better than a full on hit. Reaching up, I stood up and started to do my hair. It was easy and all I needed was a comb. The difficult part was the one part of hair that I loved to keep up like a soldier saluting his lieutenant. I reached for the hairspray labeled, _Direct from Austria_. I had written Roderich on a piece of masking tape so people would know it was mine. Finally done with my hair and walked into my closet to yet again select other things to wear. I mostly had dark colored sweaters so for today, I chose a sultry midnight blue one that was thin and you could see the faint outline of my chest.

_You lady charmer you, why do you not have a girlfriend?_

For pants I chose cream colored dress pants and a black belt. A little side accessory favorite of mine are chains that I can easily hook into my belt straps. Feeling more accomplished than ever, I checked the time. Six o'clock right on the dot. I walked down on the staircase and went to the fridge.

Pulling out a carton of eggs, assorted meats and veggies, along with cheese; I got ready to make my breakfast. Yeah, I know, not many guys, especially teenage guys, like to cook and play the violin and piano at world-class level. I got out my frying pan and a bowl. I read some manga about a demon child of satan named Rin, and thought he was pretty cool, since he enjoyed cooking and food too. I whisked the eggs, meat, veggies and cheese and poured the mixture into the frying pan. Since I had already sprayed the pan, all I needed to do was turn the heat on medium, read some of a book and voila!, the eggs would be ready to flip.

_Hmmm, what book should I choose? War and Peace or House of the Dead? I mean, they're both written by Russians, so why not start one and read the other?_

Pleased with my decision making, I started on War and Peace. After a few minutes, I turned the egg over so it looked like a half-moon and focused on making my morning omelette. After some more turning, the omelette was done. Turning the heat off, I reached above to open the cabinet that had plates, bowls and cups. I took out a plain white plate and set it on the table. I then carried the omelette on my spatula, placing it on the plate.

_Maybe something to drink? Water, milk? Ooh, how about tea?_

Going into the pantry, I brought a box of tea bags. Selecting a peach flavored one, my personal favorite, I reached back up to the cabinet, brought out a cup; filled with water, I carefully put the cup in the microwave and zapped for a minute. Sitting back down, I started on eating my omelette. The microwave went off and I got up to get my cup of hot water. Dunking the bag in a few times, I began to drink the fragrant liquid.

_Am I reading the clock right or is there only ten minutes until- oh no._

Soon realizing it was 6:50, I put on my Vans and was out the door with my backpack.

Sprinting, across a street full of high school drivers, I rushed into Hetalia High. Rushing even more, I went to my locker, put my stuff in and hurried to Language Arts and Literature.

_Ugh, this class is too easy. I should've taken the placement test to get in a better class. Then again, it's an easy A._

The teacher, who I'm pretty sure was english, was blond, green-eyed and had eyebrows that were just ridiculous. I sat through the class and mostly just read War and Peace. While I was getting out, I spotted Ludwig, my uber german friend. He had slicked back hair a clear, cyan eyes.

**Austria: **_So, Ludwig, did you make any new cake recipes? Sweets?_

**Germany: **_No, sorry. Though I would like to improv. on one of your recipe._

**Austria: **_Sure, just come over later after school._

Conversation ended, I walked with Ludwig to our next class, which was art.

_The eff does that little bitch think he's doing?_

There was a kid in my seat. His hair was medium-short and had a little curl off the side. His eyes though reminded me of honey.

_Isn't his name Feliciano or something? Should I call him Felic? Feli? Whatever, I'll just say his full name._

**Austria: **_Hey, Feliciano!_

**Italy: **_What is it, Roderich?_

**Austria: **_Where you're sitting is, er, where I usually sit._

**Italy: **_Oh, sorry! _

**Austria: **_It's fine. Hey, do you want to sit with me and Ludwig?_

**Germany: **_It doesn't bother me._

**Italy: **_Sure! Sounds fun!_

Seeing Felic as he is now, he wasn't so bad. Felici just needed some friends.

_GAAAH! YOU FRIKKIN IDIOT! YOU DON'T GET PISSED AT SOMEONE AND JUST-_

**Germany: **_Hey, Rederich, look at that guy over there._

_Okay. Forget what you just said. Oh my lord Jesus that guy if fine as eff._

There was another guy, yet again, who had silver hair and blood-red eyes. His hair was silver, but in such a beautiful way, almost like… Moonlight on snow. I suddenly wanted to be his friend, but with him being somewhat immature; I had to break out of my shell.

**Austria: **_Gilbert!_

**Prussia: **_What is it, aristocrat?_

_God no… why. -internally dying and screaming-_

**Austria: **_Sorry for bothering you, but, would you like to come over, like after school? _

**Prussia: **_Sorry for acting weird. Yeah, I'll come over._

_MISSION MOTHER EFFIN ACCOMPLISHED! SUCK IT BITCHES!_

Feeling like a god, I confidently went through the rest of my school day. English, Art, Math, Gym, Lunch, History, Chemistry, Orchestra and Home Ec.

I walked home with my friends and possible crush(?). When we got in, There was a chorus of,_ "Wow, your house is huge!" _Yeah, I know. We headed toward the basement, which had a 55" flat screen, PS4 and XBox. The room was nicely carpeted in a rusty-orange color, and the walls were light tan. The cabinets which held all of my games had a mahogany finish. In all, my basement was spacious and perfectly designed.

**Austria: **_So, guys, what games? Or movies?_

**Prussia: **_Oh, I know. Do you have X-Men, Days of Future Past?_

**Austria: **_Yeah._

**Prussia: **_Awesome! I've always wanted to see that movie and I could just walk in here anytime!_

**Austria: **_Yeah, I do have a lot of movies._

The lighting made Gilbert's hair look like pure moonlight. Sighing, I got up and got the remote to start the movie. Starting it, I saw that there were only two couches. One had only room for one and the other had room for six, easy. I sat down next to Gilbert; hoping he would notice me, I let him have control over the remote.

**Prussia: **_Wow, you're letting me have control?_

**Austria: **_Yeah, I mean, you're a friend, right?_

_Hoo my god I am so gonna try. Better take it easy though. Try to make it relaxed and natural._

The movie was about halfway through when I realized Gilbert's hand was on my my knee, not out of fear, just there. Maybe affection or him just simply not wanting to say.

He seemed to not notice, or he was just very good at hiding his feelings. Before I knew it, and way too soon, the movie was over, and Gilberts hand was back on his knee. Hunched over in his blue and green flannel, a intent yet almost dreamy expression was on his face.

_Damn he looks good… Why can't I just be straight and like girls like Elizabeta, that chestnut haired Hungarian girl?_

The movie was over and we moved on to video games, which everyone, including me, wanted to play COD: Ghosts. Prussia and I were slightly better than everyone else but evened out when we compared. Looking at the TV clock, it was 7:00pm.

**Austria: **_Hey, it's seven. Does anyone want to stay for dinner?_

**Italy: **_Sorry Roderich, I'm heading home for.. PASTAA!_

**Germany: **_Sorry, since I'm a legal german citizen, the drinking age is fourteen, if you know what I mean._

**Prussia: **_I'll stay. My parents are away on a vacation._

**Austria: **_I just live by myself so theres a lot of food to go around._

**Prussia: **_Then I'm staying for dinner, for sure!_

Waving everyone out, I then turned to Gilbert and asked what he wanted for dinner.

**Austria: **_So, what do you want for dinner?_

**Prussia: **_Seafood?_

_Oh dear god you tortuous bastard you. Ha, just kidding. I can get over seafood!_

**Austria: **_ kind?_

**Prussia: **_Whatever you have!_

**Austria: **_Is Lobster Bisque okay?_

**Prussia: **_Yeah! It's actually my favorite._

**Austria: **_Mine too._

**Prussia: **_We both know what we like!_

Yeah, That's true. In ways you wouldn't normally think of.

I finished the lobster bisque and ladled it into white bowls. I set out fork and ate, sitting next to Gilbert. While I was eating, I noticed Gilbert looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Smiling inwardly with joy, I swept my hair back so it looked nice and fluffy as usual. I swear, he completely lost it and was staring at me with a weird expression on his face.

**Austria: **_What you looking at?_

**Prussia: **_-stammers- O-oh, just the nice cabinets. I really like the cherry finish._

**Austria: **_I came up with that myself. You know, matches the black granite countertops, if you noticed._

**Prussia: **_Wow. How did you even get a house like this?!_

**Austria: **_My older brother gave it to me with a limit on what money I could spend on designing the interior._

**Prussia: **_You saved money and made it look so expensive at the same time. How do you do it?_

**Austria: **_I'm just good at holding on to money._

Gilbert looked tired so I asked him if he wanted to stay the night. Being a friday, I seized my chance. He replied with a yes and I did a brief show about of the house to him. He chose the green room, a room where the colors, (chosen and designed by me) were a nice blend of green, grey and black. He seemed to find his way around the house easily and has already gone downstairs to play more video games. Walking down the hall to my bedroom, I started taking off my sweater and walked into my closet. I put on my briefs and sweatpants; along with a dark purple shirt. I then went downstairs and asked Gilbert what he wanted for dessert.

**Austria: **_So, do you want anything for dessert?_

**Prussia: **_Ooh! Do you have any ice cream?_

**Austria: **_Yep._

We walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. He was in front of me, and when he walked, his fluttered back ever so slightly; making me feel I wanted to catch those little beams of moonlight, I caught up to him. Gilbert opened up the freezer and did a double take. I had, about ten types of ice cream because, hey, who knows if someone just doesn't want plain vanilla. He and I chose the same thing, red velvet cake. This time, he got out the bowls and spoons and I felt a flutter in my chest.

_Damn… Is he being nice or… _

I got out the ice cream scooper and let him scoop first. God, if I was even straight, I wouldn't be able to top anyone. We ate in silence and then both had seconds. Gilbert swept his hair out of his eyes and I nearly died. He started up the stairs before I did, so I did the dishes. I turned out the lights and went to my room. I got into my twin bed, turned the light on, and started reading more of War and Peace. The clock next to me read 7:47pm. Smiling, I began to read. At about 10:00pm, I heard a knock on my door. Getting up and walking over, I saw Gilberts face.

**Prussia: **_Um, Roderich, is it okay if I sleep in your room? I can't really fall asleep._

**Austria: **_Sure, of course._

**Prussia: **_Like in the same bed?_

He just looked so cute, wide eyed and blushing faintly.

**Austria: **_Yeah, fine by me._

_And you just had to wear nothing but boxers. _

**Austria: **_What side do you want? Next to the wall or not?_

**Prussia: **_Next to the wall, if you don't mind._

I let him climb in first, then I did,

**Austria: **_Do you mind if I read?_

**Prussia: **_No._

Smiling, I took of my glasses and began to read once more.

I felt pretty tired after a while so I put the book down at about 11:50pm; turning the light off, I turned over and began to sleep. Before I knew it, toned arms were around my chiseled waist and a softly haired head was resting on my upper back. I slightly moved so I was on my back, and Gilbert buried his head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. Gilbert had his eyes closed and looked very peaceful. I gently leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

**Austria: **_-in a whisper- Goodnight Gilbert. Love you._

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep for once.

**Well, I hope I don't get any haters for this. I just love this pairing and I tried to make it cute. I'll try to update in less than a week.**

_**R.P Blurb**_

**Austria: **_Yuki, please tell me what happens next!_

**Yuki(me, the writer): **_I don't know… wanna know what Gilbert does next?_

**Austria: **_-nosebleed-_

**Yuki: **_Haha, find out in the next chapter_

**I accept cookies and hugs. Hug monster (OwO)**


End file.
